Total Drama Mix-Up
by SoulfulGinger17
Summary: Dedicated to Agreenparrot. 18 new teens have signed up for what they think is just another season of Total Drama, but it turns out it's anything but.
1. Cast Release

**Hello, all! I'm not abandoning Tweenland, but I want to at least put up the first few episodes of what hopes to be a good idea.**

* * *

The camera opens up to a young man, who looked to be about 17-18, with red hair, a green shirt blue jeans and grey shoes sitting in a chair, with a remote in one hand , and a large flatscreen in the wall. On the other wall were pictures of the previous winners: Owen, Beth, Heather and Lightning, with the All-Stars slot empty for the moment. He turned to the camera, and smiled.

"Hello!" The youth said. "My name is Brian, the new host of Total Drama. Chris's parole expired, and the producers wanted a new host to reflect the new theme of the show. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the cast release for the new season of Total Drama."

* * *

He then turned on the TV, which revealed the first contestant. She was a pale red-haired girl with blue eyes. She wore a pastel-green halter top with beige shorts and white shoes. Her expression was a haughty one, acting like she owned the planet.

On the screen was a caption that had this description, colored red:

**Alexis- The Diva**

Brian began talking. "Alexis isn't the nicest person in the game. Heck, she's one of the meanest. But, the question is how early she will go."

* * *

He then changed the channel to another girl. This one was a blue-eyed blonde who wore a white, unzipped hoodie over a blue shirt and a white skirt. Her expression was nice, but competitive. Her caption, colored green, said this:

**Brooke- The Natural-Born Leader**

Brian spoke up. "Brooke is a good leader, but can be a bit bossy. Will she be a Courtney or a Brick, is a question up in the air.

* * *

He then changed the channel to a boy. He was a brown-eyed blonde who had a foul and smug expression. His attire consisted of a cyan polo shirt, black jeans and grey shoes.

His caption was colored red, saying:

**Colton- The Jerk**

"As you can tell," Brian said. "Colton isn't a nice guy. In fact, I think he's a douchebag through and through. This punk does something so bad, well, I can't spoil it, but it's horrible."

* * *

The fourth contestant was another boy. He had black hair and eyes. He wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers.

His caption was green, stating:

**David- The Gay Dude**

"David is our first openly homosexual teen," said Brian. "He's one of those that you wouldn't know, unless he told you. I think he's solid. He knows how to play the game, and is a likable guy."

* * *

The channel changed to a smiling brunette Latina. She was clad in an orange bikini, and only that. It took Brian a few moments to recover, as her green caption appeared.

**Desiree- The Fanservice**

"Desiree," Brian began, "was NOT accepted because of her looks. She's a good person and a huge fan of the series."

* * *

The next teen was a stoic African-Canadian boy with a shaved head and muscular body. His attire was an orange hoodie and green pants with grey shoes. His caption was red.

**Drake- The Ex-Con**

"Drake is a former juvie like Duncan, but he's actually a changed guy," Brian said. "A problem of his is that he has this naturally intimidating aura, but other than that, a cool dude."

* * *

Teen # 7 was a Chinese-Canadian girl. Her dyed-violet hair made her stand out from the other teens, and gave her a unique look. Her clothes were also odd, a lime-green tube-top and black sweatpants with grey socks and black sandals. Her caption, colored red was:

**Gina- The Goof**

"Gina," Brian began. "is something, I'll tell you. She's a random girl that always surprises me. She definitely fits the theme of this season."

* * *

The next teen was another girl. This one was a green-eyed redhead wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt that enhanced her chest but like Gina wore baggy sweatpants, but hers were blue. Her shoes were blue as well. Her caption was green, reading:

**Iris- The Athletic Amputee**

"Yeah, kinda spoiled it," Brian admitted. "But it's true, Iris has an amputated leg. She wears a prostetic, but she wears it under her pants."

* * *

The next contestant was a boy. He was blond, but it was much darker than Brooke and Colton's. His eyes were blue. His attire was a black T-Shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. His caption was colored green, reading:

**Keith- The Straight Man**

"Okay, before you people get any ideas," Brian began with a slightly annoyed tone. "Know this: Keith is the guy who likes to keep it real. There's one in every show! He's not a secretly gay guy, nor does David like him. But, he can be a bit mouthy and act before thinking. Let's see if it bites him in the butt."

* * *

The next one was a black girl with short hair. She wore a pink halter-top with blue jean shorts and white flip-flops. She had a nasty look on her face. Her caption was colored green, reading:

**Kylie- The Drama Starter**

Brian frowned as he began to explain this one. "Kylie was not an audition, but was recruited to compete. The twist: She won't win the main prize, but a special one of $ 50,000. Her role is to cause drama among the competition. I'm personally against it, but I also like to keep my job."

* * *

The eleventh teen was male. His hair was dyed blue, but was in some fusion of a pompadour and a mohawk. Yes, I am not making this up, there _is_ a hairstyle like that. The boy's clothes consisted of a violet shirt and grey torn jeans with white shoes. His caption was colored red, showing this label:

**Matt- The Otaku Metalhead**

"Matt," Brain began, noticing how repetitive he was sounding. "is also quite the character. He may look and act goofy, but is a cool guy at heart."

* * *

Teen twelve was a girl. She had her brown hair in a bun and had serious-looking brown eyes to match. Her attire was akin to a businesswoman and her posture was that of a clear kill-joy. Her caption was red, reading:

**Natalie- The Extremely Moral Girl**

Brian sighed at this one in annoyance. "Natalie is one of those people who try very hard to be the "nicest person around" but are really just irritating. Trust me, she goes after a few people, some more than others."

* * *

The final third kicked off with a black-haired boy with glasses. He wore a pink polo shirt with khaki pants and brown shoes. The boy had a somewhat crafty look to him. His caption, colored red, was:

**Paul- The Schemer**

"Paul is a huge fan of Total Drama," said Brian. "He wants to play the game hardcore and fast, but that's not a guarenteed victory."

* * *

The screen changed yet again. This time, it changed to a black and blue-haired girl. She wore a grey top, had a black skirt and dark blue heels. Her expression was one of gloom, like nothing mattered in the world. her red-colored caption read:

**Permelia- The Emo Babe**

"This is Permelia," Brian said. "Well, it's not her _real _name, but she insisted on being referred to as it. She's a bit gloom-and-doom, but so was Gwen, and she turned out great!"

* * *

The next contestant was an excited-looking girl. She had vibrant red hair with onyx eyes. She wore a white T-shirt with a blue knee-length skirt and blue shoes. Her caption was colored green, reading:

**Trini- The Nerdy Cheerleader**

"Trini is a mega-fan of the series," said Brian. "Like really mega. She sent in _seventeen _audition tapes. But she's still good for a laugh and smile."

* * *

The third-to-last teen was a slightly chubby brunette boy wearing glasses. He had on a blue polo with black shorts. His expression was tranquil. The boy's green caption read:

**Tristan- The Quiet Observer**

Brain let out an exasperated sigh. He couldn't wait until this was over, he had been holding this pee in since he started. Stupid unlimited Mountain Dew refills! Anyway, he opened his mouth and began explaining. "Tristan is a quiet guy, but he's likeable enough. He wants to be a psychologist as an adult, so he joined TD to see how people act in a show like this. Well, Tris, be careful what you wish for…"

* * *

The next teen was a tanned black-haired male. He wore a white tank-top under a blue denim jacket and blue jeans. On the jacket was his name, which also was on the screen colored in red.

**Vinny- The Mechanic**

"Vinny, like Anne Maria is from New Jersey," said Brian. "But, thankfully, he isn't a walking stereotype. Vinny's a cool guy, but a bit stubborn at times."

* * *

The final teen (not final enough in Brian's opinion) was a scrawny platinum-blond boy. He wore an orange shirt and black shorts with white trainers. His label was colored green, saying:

**Zev- The Weakest Link**

Brain cleared his throat as he began. "Zev, is well, just what his label implies. The dude's as strong as a piece of straw. Some like him managed to make it far, but can he?"

* * *

He then turns to face the camera, and continues speaking.

"Well, that's the cast. And while I can's spoil the twist, I can assure you that this season will be the craziest yet! So tune in for an all-new season of Canada's most famous reality show. I'm Brian Clarke and this has been the cast release of…

TOTAL…

DRAMA…

MIX-UP!

* * *

**Well, that's the gang! If anyone's wondering, this story is based on Agreenparrot's awesome story Total Drama Switcheroo. I've asked permission to use the main twist, and he's on board. I hope to make this a good story for him.**

**Well, until, next time, ja ne!**

**- Brian**


	2. So, This Is My Team?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Franchise, it belongs to TeleToon. I also don't own the Switcheroo twist, that belongs to agreenparrot. I also don't own anything that isn't my cast, though some of these people were inspired by other OC's.**

**Brian's Log: Hello, everybody! This is a side-story based on agreenparrot's awesome story, Total Drama Switcheroo. I'll still be updating Tweenland, but if I get stuck on it, or just feel like it, I'll work on this. Hope you like this, Parrot!**

* * *

The island of Camp Wawanawkwa was a mysterious one. Mainly because you never knew what would happen next. Hence why the producers of the hit reality show Total Drama decided on a new theme after the events of their controversial All-Stars season. Chris McLean was back in prison, but the producers decided on a new host, one that would be able to interact with the cast better. Currently, said host was on the dock, waiting for the contestants. The youth was a male around the age of 18, sporting pale skin with short, dark red hair, freckles and light blue eyes. His attire consisted of a green t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, black shoes with black-rimmed glasses. The youth had a nervous aura about him, like he wanted to make a good first impression.

"Mr. Clarke, we're on," said a cameraman.

"Oh!" The shy host blushed. He straightened out his clothes and cleared his throat. Turning to the camera, he smiled somewhat and began to speak.

"Hello, viewing world! Welcome to another season of Total Drama! My name is Brian Clarke, the new host of the series. You see, the producers had had enough of Chris' shenanigans, so they brought in me to replace him. I hope I do a good job. This season, we have 18 new teenagers from all different walks of life spending their summer fighting for the million. They haven't met each other yet, but they also are unaware that in Total Drama, anything can happen, especially this season. So, sit back, relax, and get ready for an all-new summer of surprises on...

Total...

Drama...

Mix-Up!

* * *

**(Now playing: I Wanna Be Famous)**

* * *

After the theme song played, the camera opened up on Brian again, playing on a 3DS.

"Wow, this game is so boring with the EXP. Share," he said to no one in particular. Brian was so distracted that he didn't notice the first camper to arrive. It was a skimpily-dressed red-haired girl with an impatient look on her pretty face.

"Ahem," she coughed, getting his attention. Brian then turned around, and smiled.

"Oh, hello. You must be the first contestant-"

"Alexis is the name. I don't understand why there needs to be a competition, I'll crush these idiots," Alexis said like it was a matter-of-fact.

"Well, we'll see about that. Why don't you stand over on the edge of the dock?" he replied, pointing to the area for emphasis.

"Very well, then," she complied, effectively ending the short conversation. As she did this, another teen, also female, stepped off. Unlike Alexis, she was more modestly dressed and looked happy to be there. She walked over to Brian, shaking his hand, which made the boy blush a bit.

"Hello," she greeted. "My name is Brooke."

"Brian."

"Are you one of the contestants?"

"No, I'm Chris's replacement."

"Cool, good luck."

"Thanks."

As Brooke walked to the end of the dock and failed to start a conversation with Alexis, the third boat arrived. This one was a boy who also looked happy to be on the show. He exited the boat and smiled to the other three.

"Hey, all, I'm David."

"Hi, David, I'm Broo-" Brooke was interrupted by Alexis pushing her away.

"Hey, Davey," she said seductively. "I'm Alexis, and-"

"I'm gay," he interrupted. Alexis's jaw dropped in shock as he walked over to help Brooke up. The fourth boat then arrived, carrying another girl. This one was dressed more flamboyantly than the others.

"HIIIIIIIIIIII!" She yelled. The girl then bounced to Brian and proceeded to ask some questions in a rapid-fire tone. "I'm Gina! What's your name? Why are you here? Where did you come from? Do you tan? 'Cause you're _really_ pale. Either that, or I'm color-blind! Heehee!"

"Gina," Brian relied, "Calm down." She proceeded to do so. "OK, first off, my name is Brian, the host of the show. I'm from Philadelphia in the United States. And no, I have naturally pale skin."

"Oh." She then turned to the others and tried to make conversation with them. After a few minutes, the next boat appeared. On it was a male with an odd hairstyle.

"Hey, I'm Matt," he introduced. He then noticed Brian was standing on the spot Chris would usually be.

"Yo, Red!" He said, getting the other boy's attention. "Where's Chris at?"

"He's no longer here."

Gina gasped. "Did he die?"

"No," Brian said, weirded-out by the girl. "Chris's contract is expired and he violated his probation too many times last season, so they put me in charge now."

"Cool," Matt nodded as he walked to the others.

The next boat arrived a minute or so later. Coming out of it was a slightly-chubby bespectacled boy.

"Hey, Tristan," Brian greeted as he shook the now-dubbed Tristan's hand.

"Salutations, Brian." He then walked over to the others as Alexis muttered something similar to the word "geek".

Boat #7 was carrying a girl dressed like she was going to the gym.

"Hey, I'm Iris," she greeted. The others, save for an uncaring Alexis as well as Gina and Matt, who were having a staring contest, greeted back.

The next boat had a dark-clad boy coming off.

"Hey!" He shouted. "You forgot my-" His sentence was cut off by his bag hitting his face, knocking him down.

"Stuff," he finished, slightly in pain.

"Are you OK," asked Iris as she helped him up while some of the others laughed.

"I'm fine," he replied. The boy, now feeling alright, turned to Brian and the others. "Anyway, my name is Keith. Can we move this along? Not trying to be impatient, but, I'd like to know what I'm going to be doing this season."

"All in good time, Keith," Brian replied. The next boat carried a girl who looked and dressed rather proper.

"Hello, Natalie," Brian greeted.

"Greeting, Brian and fellow competitors," she replied. As she walked down the dock, she sent discreet glares to Alexis, Gina, Matt and Keith. Keith noticed his, but didn't say anything.

The next camper was another girl, but unlike Natalie was full of energy. She did a triple flip from the boat to the dock, causing everyone (even Alexis) to clap.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all summer!" She said. "Anyway, my name's Katrina, but everyone calls me Trini, 'cause on the cheer squad, there's another Katrina, but she goes by Kat, which is kinds weird when you think about it-"

"Trini!" Brian exclaimed. "We get it. Can you please go down the dock like the others?"

"Oakie Dokie Lokie!" Trini replied. As she did this, the next camper, yet another female, came off the dock. However, the difference between her and Natalie and Trini was that she had no luggage and was only wearing a bikini. This got attention from the boys, except for David, obviously.

"H-h-hi, Désirée," Brian said, as all of his thoughts shut down at the sight of the beautiful young woman.

"Hello, everyone," she said.

"Young lady!" Natalie scolded. "Where are the rest of your clothes? Do you know indecent you look at the moment?" Her questioning was scaring Desiree, which Brooke took notice of.

"Hey, lay of her!" she said. "You're scaring the poor thing! Sorry about Natalie, girl."

"Thank you..."

"Brooke, my name is Brooke." Désirée and Brooke started talking, while Natalie glared slightly at the bikini-clad girl.

After this, the next boat arrived. This one dropped off a tall, muscular black male, who gave off an intimidating aura.

"Name's Drake, s'up?" He asked, but the others were too scared to answer. Drake sighed as he moved to the end of the dock.

The next boat deposited another boy, this one shorter than Drake, but taller than Matt, who was the shortest of the boys.

"Paul," he greeted. The others were indifferent to him.

The next boat contained a scrawny looking boy.

"Hi, I'm Zev," he greeted.

"More like: Hi, first boot," Alexis sneered as the others glared or rolled their eyes at her behavior.

"Listen, Zev," Brian whispered in his ear. "I know things aren't gonna be pleasant for you, so here's some advice: Lay low for a while. That should buy you a few rounds."

"Yes, sir," he replied. As he was walking to the others, the next camper pushed him down with a sneer on his face.

"S'up losers? Name's Colton. Remember it, 'cause I'm the winner of this game," he introduced, never losing that foul sneer of his.

He moved to the end of the dock, silently scanning his competition.

Brian sighed. There were just three people left to introduce, and the chapter was still a bit far from over. Wait, I mean, the episode. Yeah, _episode_...

Anyway, the next boat appeared, dropping off a black girl who introduced herself as Kylie. She seemed nice enough, but when she turned to face the water, she grinned devilishly at her reflection.

The next boat contained the last two teens. On the left side, a tall, good-looking, if scruffy, male wearing a mechanic's uniform and an indifferent girl who was an Emo.

The boy attempted to help the girl, but she refused, gathering her stuff and walking down the dock, introducing herself.

"Names Permelia," she said bluntly. "This is your lucky day everyone, you all get to have a free first boot."

"Don't talk like that," Désirée said, trying to lift the girl's spirits to no avail. Permelia sat down away from the others, who decided to not speak with her.

As for the other boy, he was more friendly, having introduced himself as Vinny.

"OK, everyone, listen up!" said Brian, who was sipping a Mountain Dew. "I'm going to announce your teams, and the first challenge. That cool?"

Everyone agreed.

"OK, then. Team 1 will consist of:

Alexis,

Zev,

Tristan,

Keith,

Trini,

Désirée,

Iris,

Kylie, and

David! Stand to my left, your team name is: The Dynamo Dragons!"

The team smiled at their admittedly cool name.

"Team 2: Everyone else!"

Drake, Gina, Permelia, Colton, Natalie, Paul, Vinny, Matt and Brooke stood to the right, not amused.

"OK, guys, your name is... The Terror Tigers!"

The team thought their name was cool too, but less cool than the Dragons'.

"OK, the first challenge: You guys have to race to the cabins on the other side of the island. The first team to do so stays in the Spa Hotel for the night, while the losers stay in the regular cabins. And, as a special treat for you all: No one is getting voted off this round!"

Everyone save for a few people cheered at that.

"OK, before we begin the challenge, there's a special confessional here, why don't you all use it?"

* * *

**(Confessional: Yay, the first time! First time I'm used that is!)**

**Alexis *smirking*: This game will be easy.**

**Brooke: My team looks okay for the most part.**

**Colton *smirking darkly*: My team seems lame, but it does have some punching bags. (His grin turns even darker) _And_ a few hotties. Hehhehheh...**

**David: Here we go...**

**Desiree: All of my luggage went missing, and now I'm stuck dressed like his for the summer. _Great_...**

**Drake: I don't blame 'em for not wanting to talk, I am pretty scary-looking. I just gotta make the most of this. I always do. **

**Gina: Hi, everyone! *pauses, then notices there's no answer* Why aren't you saying "hi" back?**

**Iris: So, this is my team?**

**Keith: This is gonna suck.**

**Kylie: I'll stay low this round but soon, *grins deviously* they'll wish they never met me.**

**Matt: Yosh! This will be an awesome summer! Ikuzo!**

**Natalie: *sigh* All of these people are nothing but immoral monsters, but that doesn't bother me none. I will make them see the error of their ways, and if they can't, then they _will_ be eliminated.**

**Paul: Now, for an alliance!**

**Permelia: F**k me running...**

**Trini: Wow, this is so amazing! I'm in the Total Drama confessional! My favorite contestant is Trent, he was gorgeous! But so was Cody... *swoons***

**Tristan: This should be an enriching study. Oh yes, quite enriching...**

**Vinny: Ay yo! Vinny in da house! Or, in this case, confessional!**

**Zev: *sighs* This is gonna suck...**

* * *

**(Dynamo Dragons)**

Brian had sent the teams off to their challenge. The Dragons were at the forest's entrance, trying to figure out what to do.

"OK," Alexis announced. "As Team Captain, I say we-"

"Wait," Keith interrupts. "Who died and made you captain?"

"You in a minute."

"Now, hold on, guys," said Trini. "It's the first day, let's try and get along."

* * *

**(Confessional: Friendship is Magic!)**

**Keith: Not in a million years.**

**Alexis: Whoever challenges me, goes down!**

* * *

**(Terror Tigers)**

While the Dragons were discussing their course of action, the Tigers were already in the forest. Once they were deep enough in, they stopped to decide where to go from there. Brooke decided to take the leader role, and no one seemed to mind for the moment.

"Okay, Tigers," Brooke started. "There's a fork in the road ahead, which way do you think we should go?"

There were various cries of "Left" and "Right".

"Okay," Brooke said. "We'll take left."

* * *

**(Confessional: It's the _left_ way to go! *gets pelted by tomatoes*)**

**Brooke: I'm a natural-born leader, I try to listen to everybody.**

**Colton: _I _should be the leader, not some chick. Brooke is hot, though, so she gets a pass. For now, anyway.**

**Natalie: Who does Brooke think she is? I wanted to go right. And since I'm the most decent person here, people should follow my example.**

* * *

**(Dragons)**

After spending about five more minutes arguing, the Dragons had finally entered the forest, and took the right path. But not until after another argument over where to go.

"I keep telling you, this is the wrong path," Keith insisted.

"And I keep telling you to shut it," spat back Alexis.

The other seven sighed in exasperation. This arguing between Keith and Alexis was getting them nowhere, and it was seriously irritating.

"Will you both just _shut the hell up_?!" David yelled. "You two go to the back," he said pointing at the now-stunned silent duo, who complied. "Now, follow me." Again, everyone complied.

* * *

**(Confessional: Damn...)**

**David: *sigh* Sorry for bustin', but I can only tolerate so much stupidity, y'know?**

**Alexis: Uh, I _totally _wasn't scared. I was just tired of fightin'. That's it.**

* * *

Time passed to dusk and the Dragons finally made it out of the forest to the cabins. Tristan opened the door to the Spa Hotel and...

saw the Tigers all chilling out in the living room with Brian.

The host frowned as he talked to the Dragons, crushed by their loss.

"Sorry, guys, you lost this one. But there's always next time. Until then, head for the normal cabin and good night."

"Wait," said Kylie. "How long were we in the woods?"

Matt did some mental math. "I'd say about five hours."

"FIVE HOURS!?" yelled the Dragons.

"Yep," Brian confirmed. "The Tigers got here an hour before you did."

The team glared at Keith and Alexis, who were too busy glaring at each other. After a bit, the Dragons went to their cabin, and soon fell asleep after a long first day. Meanwhile, the Dragons celebrated their hard-earned win for a few more hours.

* * *

The camera cuts to Brian standing on the Dock of Shame, ready to do the outro.

"OK, after a brutal first day, our teens have begun their summer-long journey for the million dollars, but tomorrow, they're in for a rude awakening. "Cause we have got a twist for you! Right here on

Total...

Drama...

Mix-Up!"

* * *

**And that is the end of the first episode. I know you're wondering why I didn't introduce the main twist in the first episode. Well, I consider it more of a shock to the characters if they have no idea what's coming up. That's it for now. Tell me what you liked/didn't like and don't forget to shoot me a PM if you have a question. I will get back to you ASAP.**

**Until then, ja ne!**

**-Brian**


End file.
